Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Shiro's Truth
by A.R. Lore
Summary: Having narrowly escaped the Pokémon world, Shiro and Riolu find themselves in the human world. Unfortunately, they were followed by Giratina and his followers. As they search for the truth of Aurum Abutor, the two go through challenges that make them wonder about future. Will Shiro be human and free again? Will Riolu find out more about his mysterious powers? Read more to find out!


Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Shiro's Truth

Chapter 1: Safe and Sound Until Now

Shiro struggled to open her eyes. When she jumped through the portal, it felt like sand had blasted into her eyes. Wherever she was, she felt warm and dry. She tried to move, but her limbs felt like jelly.

"I see that you are awake, Shiro," said a female voice. It sounded like Kate. "Easy now, we are in Almia and in one of my siblings' bases. We're safe now. Rest a little while longer."

The small, red Eevee happily obliged. She closed her eye to fall into a peaceful sleep. Before she fell into the trapdoor leading to the dreamworld, she felt a body cuddle up to her. For some reason, it had brought her the greatest comfort.

It felt like only minutes the next time she opened her eyes. People were talking amongst her. Shiro was able to open her eyes completely to see she was in a medium-size room with Kate and Kellyn, who were Pokémon Rangers. They were kind of like protectors of Pokémon. When Shiro looked to see who was sitting next her, her eyes met with a smiling Umbreon. It was her sister, Raven.

"Evening, Shiro," she said, "Are you alright?"

Shiro nodded, then tried to stand. Her legs were still unsure, the gravity was a bit different in this world than the other one. But she moved to nuzzle her sister, regardless.

"It seems I don't have to be in that anymore," she said, then pointed her paw at the garnet pendant hidden in Shiro's fur. "Thank goodness."

That's right. Raven was protecting Shiro for all this time inside the pendant. It was named Aurum Abutor or Golden Curse in Latin. When it was first forged, Seviper venom was mixed into the melted gold, making it toxic to the touch. Anyone who did would die a slow and painful death. According to Raven, Shiro was kidnapped with the pendant and she was found in the forest with it around her neck. In order to save her, Raven asked Kate to infuse her soul into the Golden Curse to save Shiro from that fate. Until now, Shiro couldn't live without either of them around her neck.

"Don't take it off, though," Kate said, "I'm pretty sure you're still poisoned, Shiro. I doubt traveling between dimensions and worlds would cure you."

Kate Amare was a pretty woman with spiky brown hair tied back in pigtails. She was incredibly pale with blue eyes. When she's in her Pokémon form, she is a legendary, powerful, and pink creature called Mew.

Behind her was Kellyn Smith, her boyfriend and partner. He looked similar to Kate, except his features are sharper and he's more muscular. He didn't have a Pokémon form as he was not born an Amare.

"Right," Shiro whispered. Her throat felt dry. She looked around to see the base was well furnished with chairs, kitchen ware, pillows, and blankets, but she couldn't see her own partner, Riolu, anywhere. "Where's Riolu?"

"He's out scoping the area. He was the first to awaken out of the three of you, but didn't leave until Raven woke up herself," Kellyn explained as he adjusted his gloves, "But that was hours ago. I hope nobody had tried to catch him."

"There aren't any Pokémon trainers," Kate pointed out, "We are close to the school. Maybe he found his way there."

"Maybe, but I'm going to check to make sure. Send a message to HQ about our arrival. I think Keith and Rhythmi are going to be relieved to know we're back," he said with a small smile before leaving through a door hidden made of a shrub.

"I swear, that man has no patience," Kate muttered but said with admiration in her eyes. "Like I'm the one to talk."

Shiro settled back on the cushion she and Raven shared. Her sister licked her fur, then started cleaning her head. She mewed in protest, but Raven retorted, "You have honey all over you. Sit still."

"Isn't this something mother's do?"

"Yes, but Mom is not here right now," she said, "I doubt you would want to go into the pond outside."

Shiro remained silent at that point. She hated water since she was young after an incident that nearly drowned her.

Shiro felt restless as her sister cleaned her. She wondered if Riolu was okay. He was worried before they jumped through the portal. If Raven wasn't pining her down with her legs, she would have bolted behind Kellyn.

"Sis, you're choking me," Shiro said, heaving for air.

"Good, that's what you get for all the crazy shit you had done in the past months," she said snidely.

"I had to," Shiro complained, struggling to get up.

"I know, but you nearly scared me out of the stone a couple of times. You nearly got crushed by falling rocks during your first mission."

"How the hell is that my fault?!"

"You had to provoke those Graveler and Geodude," she said, this time with a laugh.

"You're having way too much fun with this!" Shiro cried.

"Yes, yes I am."

Kate was laughing at Shiro's misery when the shrub opened to reveal Riolu. He was bandaged in a few places, but more or less looked alright. He saw the scene before him with a bewildered expression.

"Save me from this hell!" Shiro cried, then almost escaped.

"Nope," Raven said then bit Shiro's scruff to pull her back in.

Riolu cracked a smile. He said, "Obviously, you're alright if you are able to play around like that."

"I'm not playing," Shiro protested, then managed to get out of her sister's clutches. "Ah, you nearly suffocated me."

"I've done no such thing," Raven said with smirk.

Riolu looked around, "Where's Kellyn?"

"He went searching for you." Kate answered, "I wouldn't worry about it too much. He always managed to find me if we move on."

"Where are we exactly?" Shiro asked, staying as far away from Raven as she could.

"As I said, we are in the Almia region," Kate answered, "near the school and a ranger base."

"That is where future Pokémon Rangers go to train," Raven explained, "You wanted to go to school here, but then you turned into an Eevee."

"Not my fault!" Shiro yelled, much to the amusement of the woman in the room.

Kate spoke through her laughter, "Anyway, we should be heading to the Almia's HQ by tomorrow. For now, rest up. Get used to the gravity and atmosphere here. Things are going to be pretty shocking for the three of you as Pokémon."

"What do you mean?" Riolu asked.

"In this world, Pokémon don't talk. They will be hearing our cry every time we speak. The only reason why Kate and Kellyn could understand us is because they have a connection to Pokémon, especially Kate and her family," Raven explained. "Speaking of which, where do you think your siblings and cousins are?"

"They aren't in the region. I'm sure the dimension holes have caused havoc everywhere. They might be trying to fix it," Kate frowned, took a mo,ent, then moved the shrub to the side, "Do you guys sense that?"

Shiro felt it instantly. It was a dark energy she knew all to well. Kate prepared her capture styler as Riolu and Raven moved in front of Shiro. She protested with Riolu saying, "Of all people, you are not well enough of fight. Raven is out of the garnet now. We don't know what that could be doing to you."

"I'm not useless," Shiro muttered.

"Enough," Kate ordered, "I'm going to check. You guys stay in here."

Kate swiftly made her way out of the base. They waited for a few moments to hear her say, "GET OUT AND RUN! THEY FOUND US!"

Riolu immediately scooped Shiro onto his back while Raven led the way. The night was cool and bright from the moon. Trees circled around them like a protective barrier. However, they failed the, as the three ran out to find Kate trying to capture an incredibly malnourished Gallade and Medicham.

Their eyes weren't normal. Incredibly red as if they were possessed. Shiro recognized what was controlling them: Giratina, the distorted Pokémon.

"Leave, find Kellyn," Kate ordered, then her circle broke, "Damn it all! Capture ON!"

Raven motioned for them to follow and said, "This way."

Riolu followed suit with Shiro looking behind them. The leaves and the night blocked her view, but she saw the two Pokémon about to pounce onto Kate, who fell to the ground defenseless. Even though Shiro knew she would be okay, a strong part of her wanted to help.

"This way should lead to the town," Raven said, looking behind her. "I doubt Giratina would want to draw a crowd."

They ran and ran for what felt like forever. She heard scuffling and cursing through the bushes. Somehow, the demented Pokémon managed to get the best of Kate and they were coming after them with ambition. Galade's face peeked through the branches, making Shiro jump.

"They are behind us," Shiro warned. She saw her sister contemplating a plan before stopping. Riolu stopped to as well to see what she was doing.

"Get ahead of me,' Raven ordered, "Riolu, make sure Shiro get to town. Everyone there would know what to do the minute they see the pendant."

"Be careful, Raven," Riolu said, then kept running.

"Shadow Ball!" cried Raven.

"We can't leave her," Shiro said.

"Let her do what needs to be done," Riolu said, "I know what you're feeling, but there is nothing we can do right now. We are powerless here in this world."

Despite how much Shiro wanted to protest, she knew Riolu was right. She was from this world, but she remembered little of it. They were all alone, together, in this alien world.

_Hey guys, Aria here. It has been a long time since I've been on this site._

_Some of you might be wondering what had took so long for me to write the sequel to _Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Shiro's Gem_. Well, school is a big part, but I was working on another project. I wrote my first professional book called _The Lux Chronicles by A.R. Lore. _So, it's not like I was lazy on the couch doing nothing. I did miss being on here and being an active member of the community. My schedule is still not the best, so I'm not sure how long it would take me to post again, but I'll try my best. I'm sure my past followers are already in college or high school, like I am right now, so I hope to connect with those new wonderful readers._

_Read, review, and favorite!_

_This is dedicated to an old friend named Gemstone Gal, who gave me permission to write about her character. This was years ago, but I thought the mention would be appreciated._


End file.
